Character guide
The comic has a loads and loads of characters and it can be easy to lose track of them all. For new readers, here is a rundown on the characters If you are confused about the identity of an existing character, Whitehound has made a guide using pictures that is of massive help. Mansion itself Residents *Sylvester: is the current reigning Earl of E and has been slowly discovering just what that entails. *Mortimer: (Head Wizwitch-in-training): a nice if accident-prone guy who has just discovered his true talent. *Frederick:(retired Regent): an old, eccentric uncle of Sylvester with a mysterious past. *Myrrh(retired Head Housekeeper): Women of Mystery. Staff *Rosemary (Taskmistress): a new and very much competent arrival who became fascinated with the Mansion. *Amos (semi-retired Head Librarian): neighbour and friend to Frederick. *Nellie: (semi-retired Gardener): an old woman who just wants some normalcy. *Weirdo Who Lives in the Attic (Weirdo): a true professional dedicated to his work. *Schmedley (Chief Butler): an old man of his work. Mysterious Players *God: an entity with great power, resources and many minions. *Frowgler: a horned frog that is a self-described endless fountain of trivia. *Digger Odel: a very short person who has made being overlooked not just into a lifestyle but to work for him. *Nexus: the leader of the Pales in the Forest. Basement Society Society in The Basement is currently divided into three mayor powerplayers/gangs: *Nevus: a tiny Shallow Wyrm with big ambitions and power. *Agita: a meticulous and cunning leader with large network of Eyebolts. *Guttle: straightforward and aggressive Gobule. The Council is also slowly emerging as an increasingly important influence and has representatives most species within the Basement. How much the actual species listens to their representatives is tentative. Prominent people People who are famous, well-known and prominent in Basement society. *Comshaw: famous and heroic Poker now with a new apprentice, Skradt. *Sprocket and Flange: the two best mechanics in the Basement. Important People *Sina: natural leader of the new Leny Hall. *Upernavik: leader of the Male Half of the Motihaul hall. *Maw: a Gobule helpfully named after the jaws on the top of his head who runs his own lair. Notable People People who have a notable role and significant effect on Basement society, if limited influence. *Telic: a medic who runs what is essentially a small hospital which is open to all. *Observer: runs the Observatory of the River of Fire. Interesting People *Theophan the Recluse: Gobule Mentor, named after a line of famous mentors, called "the recluse" because he passed up an opportunity to relocate to a more lucrative mentoring position, preferring to meditate upon the Chasm. Dangerous People People who are not necessarily powerful, influential, or terribly interesting but one should give way to anyway. *Crazy Rhid: a Gnoll who loves explosions a little to his detriment and very much to others. *Operator: works the Elevator, take the stairs instead. Other Characters by species Gnolls * Shabash, a female Gnoll who shot at Agorn (by mistake for Boromir). Later part of the Shabash and Rowbynn segment. Eyebolts Troglodytes Gobules Motihauls *Izchak: arms-dealer who has faith in his business. Wyrms * Rowbynn. Part of the Shabash and Rowbynn segment. Forest Dwellers Rogue Nomes Nomes that have, temporarily, have abandoned their village and may play a prominent role in its near future. *Umboz: a tree-coaxer in the wrong place at the wrong time and thinking far too rightly. *Vezza: a young child who looks up to her father. *Nitfol: a man rather violently taken out of his philosophizing. *Piu: a healer who knows just all too well what is happening. Nome Villagers Gnoll Villagers Saurs Pales Eetown villagers Residents of Eetown: * Sheriff Patrick: local sheriff who tries to keep an eye on strange happenings in the Mansion. * Peter Nigultrum: local lawyer. * Vyon Ward Parkin: The Eetown Flittermouse who is frequently in the Eetown watchtower.